1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a high load sternum breakaway high load buckle with a vertical position adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Web straps on light weight backpacks, rucksacks and hiking packs typically use “side-action” buckles to allow shoulder, compression and/or large pocket straps to be parted. This side-action buckle design has significant limitations when used in this capacity. The release tabs are recessed onto the sides of the buckle so they can be difficult to find and release when hurried or when wearing winter gloves. Both release tabs must be squeezed simultaneously toward each other to part the buckle. The hand force required to push the halves together and lock them cannot be increased/decreased without a proportional impact on the hand force required to unlock them. When separated, the exposed locking tabs of the male-half (tongue) of the buckle can be easily broken off and the female-half (body) can be crushed if stepped on.
When a person is wearing/using a backpack, the shoulder pads on backpacks have a tendency to spread apart and slip off the shoulders of the wearer as they walk or move about. Previously, one solution to this problem was to use a length of web strap spanning over the sternum to connect the shoulder pads. This “sternum strap” was anchored to the face of each shoulder pad with friction fittings that could be positioned vertically as desired. This configuration typically included a side-release buckle that allows the wearer to connect or part the strap as needed to put on or remove the backpack.
As discussed in the '264 application, there are many problems and limitations associated with the prior art including durability, ease of use, fingers being pinched, and difficulty in releasing the buckle when the buckle is under a heavy load. Additionally, suspending the release buckle over the sternum with a strap can cause chaffing and/or uncomfortable pressure on the wearer. If the strap gets twisted, it can make locating and releasing the buckle difficult. The buckle may also become caught in the wearer's clothing.
Another problem is that a side-release buckle does not open unless its release mechanism is operated or it breaks under heavy loading. If the need arises to quickly remove a backpack and the wearer does not have the presence of mind or opportunity to trigger the release feature, an injury may result. If the sternum strap is horizontally oriented, an additional piece of fitting hardware would be required.